Вампир
by Mashulika
Summary: Есть что-то странное в L...


**VAMPIRE**

**Автор: _Evandar_**

**Ссылка****на****оригинал**: fanfiction net /s/ 7490443/ 1 / Vampire

**Переводчик****: **_Sidzuka (Mashulika)_

**Бета****: **_Lisavetta_

**Жанр: **_Supernatural_

**Рейтинг: **_T_

**Размер: **_мини_

**Статус: **_Закончен_

**Дисклаймер**_**: **__ Весь мир "__Death__Note__" принадлежит его создателям. Сей фанфик - автору. Буквы – алфавиту. Я же только перевожу._

**Разрешение на перевод: **_Получено__._

**Аннотация: **_Есть что-то странное в __L_

**Вампир**

_**Evandar**_

1.

С L определённо было что-то не так. Соичиро Ягами подозревал неладное с первой встречи, но никак не мог сообразить, что же именно не так. Сутулую спину можно было объяснить плохой осанкой; болезненную бледность и мешки под глазами – неправильным питанием, бессонницей и редкими выходами на свежий воздух. Не совсем обычные признаки, но и не самые редкие. А его излюбленный стиль одежды и отказ касаться людей и предметов, кроме как кончиками пальцев, можно было бы принять за признаки аутизма. Это объяснило бы великолепные способности к математике и анализу и неспособность нормально контактировать с остальными людьми. И опять, ничего слишком необычного, вызывающее лишь умеренное любопытство.

Но все равно было в L нечто такое, что волновало Ягами-старшего. И это нечто беспокоило его гораздо больше того, что расследование теперь непосредственно касалось его семьи. Ответ пришел к нему в ту ночь, когда он наблюдал за спящей семьей через систему наблюдения, сидя рядом с L, чьи огромные черные глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от расположенных перед ним экранов.

Это был запах. Не то, чтобы от L как-то неприятно пахло. От него шел запах пыли и какой-то кислинки, что навеяло на Соичиро воспоминания о старых книгах. Но было что-то еще, что заставляло его волосы вставать дыбом. Что-то металлическое и резкое, что напоминало о виденной когда-то сцене самоубийства: девушка, плавающая в ванне с перерезанными запястьями. Ее кровь окрасила воду, а кожа имела тот самый синеватый оттенок, что иногда проявляется на кончиках пальцев рук и ног L, и вокруг его рта.

И это единственный факт о L, который он не мог обосновать при помощи рациональных отговорок.

2.

Одно время он думал, что вытащивший его из трущоб Лондона парень был таким же как все. Может, чуть более странный и очень богатый. Он помнил, как считал, что тот возьмет плату его телом, поэтому спрятал нож под подушку в первую ночь, на всякий случай. Но ничего не было. Вместо этого спаситель оплатил его прививки, еду и обучение, ничего не требуя взамен. А когда он упомянул об оплате, то получил в ответ странную легкую улыбку, которая смотрелась чуждой на том лице. Со временем он научился доверять. И к тому моменту, когда понял, что его покровитель – знаменитый детектив L – не стареет, было слишком поздно. Он уже согласился к тому времени стать официальным лицом L и работать на него до самой смерти, поскольку L никогда ничего не просил взамен. И Куиллш всегда чувствовал себя немного виноватым за полученную благотворительность.

Поэтому он ничего не сказал. Просто выполнял свои обязанности и ни слова не спросил о том, почему, L не стареет. И ничего не спрашивал, когда одной из его обязанностей стала добыча огромного количества человеческой крови – купленной, похоже, на черном рынке или незаконно из банков крови. L никому не причинял вреда, по крайней мере, напрямую. И молчание Куиллша и его услуги, казались достаточной платой за все, что для него сделал L.

3.

Она жаловалась на то, что он крадет у нее все время Лайта-куна, и прежде чем успела осознать своё действие, подняла руку и ткнула идеально наманикюренным пальчиком L в грудь. И ощущения были… какими-то странными. Тело под ее рукой оказалось слишком твердым и странно холодным. Она взвизгнула и тут же отдернула палец, обвиняюще смотря на него и тряся обиженной рукой. А он лишь улыбался своей странной улыбкой в ответ.

Это произошло несколько дней тому назад. Но она все еще не могла избавиться от ощущения, что прикоснулась к чему-то мертвому.

4.

Всего лишь порез бумагой. И все равно это привлекло внимание L с другого конца комнаты. Детектив даже взгляда не отвел от своего компьютера. Он просто сказал: «Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь об этом, Мацуда-сан», и продолжил работать, как будто ничего не было.

Конечно то, что L смог заметить такую мелочь, было поразительно, но одновременно с этим - до дрожи пугающе. И пока Мацуда направлялся в мини-кухню в поисках аптечки, он готов был поклясться, что L смотрел ему вслед.

5.

Ягами Лайт поручил ей заранее провальное дело. Цифры, плавающие над головой L, оставались неизменными. Они не отсчитывали каждый его вздох, каждую прожитую им секунду на земле. Они не вели обратный отсчет до момента его смерти. Они были неподвижны. Она слышала, как секретничали между собой в Реальности Синигами о выглядевших обыкновенными людьми существах, но при этом застывших во времени – не живых; не мертвых – и обреченных на вечную жизнь на земле. И даже Тетрадь Смерти не способна их убить. Тетрадь убивала лишь людей. Раньше - до L - она никогда не встречала таких существ.

И знание, что он не человек, испугало Рэм. Она понимала, что умрет, выполняя задание, и совсем не надеялась на успех. И из-за ее неудачи Миса по-прежнему будет в опасности – даже в еще большей, чем раньше, особенно, если Куиллш Вамми хоть что-то значит для детектива. Ягами будет в гневе и сам загонит себя в угол. Ведь, несмотря на найденную Тетрадь Смерти, он так и не открыл для себя существование сверхъестественного. Он до сих пор не верил.

6.

Экраны моргнули красно-белым. Чайная ложка L стукнулась о поверхность стола, а его глаза широко распахнулись. Рэм больше не было. И это оставляло Лайта в одиночестве праздновать победу над мертвым телом детектива. Теперь L должен был умереть.

Но он не умер.

Вместо этого детектив издал тихий вздох и постучал себя по впалой груди. А потом взял ложку тонкими пальцами и помешал свой напиток – ибо это не было чаем, хоть и наливалось из чайника; чай не обладает таким оттенком красного – и, как ни в чем ни бывало, поднес чашку ко рту и лениво сделал маленький глоток. «Похоже, Ватари мертв,» - спокойно произнес он.

Лайт разочарованно скрипнул зубами. Должно быть, Рэм умерла до того, как успела записать его полное имя. Это единственное объяснение. Взгляд L переместился на него, и губы детектива изогнулись в одну из тех неестественных улыбок. И почему-то Лайт почувствовал, как по его спине пробежали мурашки. У L по-прежнему не имелось ничего, что можно было бы поставить ему в вину. Лайт знал это. Но это не мешало ему испытывать страх.

7.

Он нашел Тетрадь Смерти в кучке пепла на полу. У пыли был тот же запах, что и у Синигами. Рэм умерла. Он поднял тетрадь за краешек, открыл последнюю использованную страницу и увидел два имени:

_Куиллш Вамми_

_Эл Лоулайт_

L тихо рассмеялся и закрыл тетрадь. «_Позже ее надо будет сжечь_,» - подумал он. Не мог же он позволить такой улике лежать на видном месте.


End file.
